mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
THE LAWS OF TIME
Thursday, September 3, 2009 THE LAWS OF TIME THE LAWS OF TIME The Laws of Time were a set of guidelines and laws guiding what a time traveller may do. As opposed to physical Laws, which were observations of constants of behavior found in nature (ie The Laws of Motion or Gravitation), the Laws of Time were rules or guidelines put in place to prevent massive changes to the primary timeline by time travellers.Several truths have been uncovered as more instances of time travel have occurred. Collectively these truths are known as temporal law. Several hundred books have been written on the subject. THE LAWS OF TIME The four laws of time, also known as Time Laws,found within the Great Book of Time-the are simple rules which are the only constraints on time travel. Although only a regulation, it is a pseudo-physical barrier as well, because the very concept of the laws of time is built into the heart of the every Time Mechine or Temporal Warp generator. It is impossible to remove these circuits without destroying the Time Mechine. To prevent abuse of the laws of time, the Time Mechine can utilise built-in controls that will ensure that the laws of time are complied with. There are four central laws of time which are the pillars upon which modern time travel stands. Each individual law is given a mention below. The first law of time states that no individual is allowed to meet themselves, as that would constitute a temporal paradox and would almost certainly change history. Basically, the law insists that time-streams must be kept linear. The second law of time complements the first by stating that no-one is allowed to interfere with their own personal time line (i.e. history). This ensures that a time traveller cannot wipe himself out as changing one's own history would definitely effect oneself. This is actually a specific case of the 1st law. The third law of time simply states that the Blinovitch limitation effect must not take place. The Blinovitch limitation effect itself is not a rule but a physical and temporal effect that always occurs when history tries to repeat itself. In essence, the Blinovitch limitation effect prevents one from repeatedly returning to an event in order to change the outcome, whether for the good or the bad. The fourth law of time states that no-one is allowed to travel back in time on the Atlantean homeworld, for any reason. This is because many events in the history of Atlantean were essential to the creation of time travel and to the fate of many civilisations. The laws provide pseudo-physical constraints on the limit of variation of time travel and are implemented via the central computer and the navigational computer systems, and are enforced by coordinate modification, the process of altering user-set coordinates which would force the Time Mechine to break a Time Law. This, though, does not mean that you can whiz around the universe as you please. In addition to the laws of time, a section of Temporal law, Article 214, has been laid down to regulate time travel and related matters. For reference purposes, a summary of this law has been included in the Appendix. Valde Libri of Vicis Sarkhon/Toreus Properties,Inc. Sarkhon/Toreus Properties,Inc. Maveric Lions Productions-Maveric Comics- Maveric Lions Comic Group- Maveric Film- Maveric Lions Film-( Maveri.Comics Studioes,Inc.).. Maveric Lions Entertainment webzines Group. Maveric Lions Adult webzines Group-(Maveric.Com.)Maveric Lions Toys-Maveric Lions Games- Maveric Lions Toys (Maveric Toys)- -Maveric Lions Webzines Group- Maveric Lions Adult Magazines Group ,Maveric Characters,Inc.Thompson Brothers PUBLICATIONS,INC,Maveric Magazines Management,Inc,Maveric Lions Cartoons- Maveric Lions Entertainment Group-All right reserved. Group E-Mail Address MavericWebzines-inc-@groups.msn.com “biblia sacrachrónos Posted by NINE9INCHE STUD at 8:03 PM 0 comments Links to this post